Johann Faust
by cheesypuffsin
Summary: Mephisto has taken Rin and his twin sister Akyla back to the past in order to change future events that could have him banished from Assiah forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So yeah, I did delete my last story coz I didn't really like it, wasn't sure where it was going… this is just some short musings on Mephisto who is my favourite character of all time (if you didn't already know :P)_

 _This story is completely different from the original, and the idea of it is to not really make sense until the very end, but if you get too confused then skip to chapter four and read the A/N at the end._

 _Hope you enjoy! And by the way, the little girl in the story is Rin's twin, and in this chapter they are both about four years old._

* * *

She was the perfect victim. Short and skinny, her hair long and flowing to her elbows. Clever, quiet, curious. Careful.

Curled up under the blankets. Safe. Two nagas lay coiled beside her legs. They watched the demon with a respectful curiosity. Still, she did not wake. He stroked her ears that twitched under his touch, played with her own little claws. Tickled her limp tail. Inspected her tiny fangs that bit down softly onto his finger as he scratched them lightly.

Her eyes were pools of the darkest patches of a midnight sky. They reflected the light as she tilted her head.

Her brother was similar. His fangs were slightly longer, but more dulled. His claws double the size of hers, but still smaller than Mephisto's. His ears longer than hers, his tail darker and less fluffy. He attempted to fend off Mephisto's playful talons. Jumping backwards, crouched down and wary. He ran over to his sister, and protected her. Tried.

Mephisto scooped up the sleepy child and cradled her, out of Rin's reach, much to the young boy's displeasure. He leapt up trying to reach his stolen sister. To no avail.

Faust tapped at the beaker and adjusted the flame. He stepped to the side as Mephisto carried her over to his work bench, eyes never leaving his experiments. Rin stumbled after the pair in an angry huff. He wanted his sister back.

Johann spared a brief glance at the growling boy. "Tease him any more and he'll go on a rampage."

Mephisto grinned down at the little demon, stroking his sister's soft hair affectionately. Rin leapt at him, sharp little nails outstretched, but he'd overestimated his jumping skills and ended up back on the floor on his behind. All the while his peaceful sister slept, her mouth open a sliver to reveal the tiny fangs Mephisto loved. She unconsciously wrapped her claws around his finger as he tickled them.

Rin never gave in. He clawed at Mephisto's boots and tried to bite his legs. The tall demon simply shifted his pose and the toddler fell off unceremoniously.

"Must you bring them here to babysit?" Faust grumbled, pouring the beaker's contents into a glass vial.

Mephisto's smirk brought out the man's sigh as he carried on with his work. "You adore this little one as much as I," he stated, examining her claws once more with an intrigued grin.

Johann accepted his defeat. He patted her dark locks and looked at the demon with a measured gaze. "She's certainly less hassle than this boisterous handful," he watched Rin fall backwards yet again after trying to climb Mephisto's tailcoat. "She'll make a fine queen."

Oh, how Mephisto knew those words were true. He stared at her beautiful little face, eyes wearily peeking out under heavy lids. He carefully lowered himself to the ground, her tiny form still in his arms. Rin dashed over, playing with her tail happily.

With a displeased huff she fell out of Mephisto's arms, sitting behind his crossed legs like a barrier. Rin held out his hands to save her. She watched him inquisitively, unmoving. "I must bring them here to keep them out of reach of their other siblings~" Mephisto reasoned, his thoughts turning to Amaimon and Beelzebub. "Not last week Beelzebub tried to give Akyla a rampaging Chuchi. Of course, the demon didn't harm her, but still… Such indecencies are for fools!" Rin tackled Mephisto's snaking arm. "At least here in this secluded tower of yours they won't be threatened by erupting volcanoes and seas of candy."

Faust chuckled at the demon's tales. He walked over to the family and knelt down in front of Akyla, blocking a frustrated little Rin. "Here you go," he muttered, holding out a small stone figure on a silver chain.

The toddler inspected the object curiously, raising a hand to catch the gift as Faust stood and went back to his research. Mephisto eyed the tiny marble dog with interest. "I did not know you were one for presents," he commented.

Johann grunted in response. "I know you're not. She might as well have something to remember you by. You're basically her father, since Satan can't seem to be bothered taking care of her."

Mephisto grinned devilishly at the human's offhand opinion. Oh, Satan certainly bothered with his only daughter. He couldn't exactly spend much time with her given all of his other children also wanted to do so. Mephisto had practically stolen the little girl from Gehenna. Along with her brother, who's company she seemed to enjoy.

"Are there any gifts for me?" he inquired teasingly. Johann didn't even waste his breath with a reply for the tricky clown. Mephisto sighed as he clipped the chain around Akyla's neck. "It is refreshing having a sister after so many _annoying_ little brothers~"

Faust laughed in agreement. "Indeed. I imagine a few centuries with the likes of those brothers you describe would drive anyone insane."

Mephisto stood, again lifting the tiny toddler with him. "Alas, I must return. Father will sooner or later grow tired of her absence," he pointedly looked down at the unsettled demon in his arms.

Johann gave a curt nod, sighing lonesomely as the loud * _puff_ * signified their leave.

* * *

 _Yay, finished part I! I'm gonna upload all four parts tonight, coz why not :P_

 _Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!_

 _Love, cheesypuffsin xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part II coming up! This chapter changes P.O.V from Mephisto to Johann Faust to Akyla, so yeah…_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Mephisto returned her to her room with a feisty Rin running in every which way. He sealed the archway with a * _click_ * and roamed the halls in boredom.

"I trust you have replaced your sister?" Satan completely disregarded Rin. Mephisto almost felt bad for the little demon, never having as much attention as his twin. For now, at least, he didn't seem to mind. He was more interested in playing with her than being jealous.

He confirmed his father's question and discussed bringing the twins to Assiah. Satan held no comfort in his youngest children being taken to the other world, but there was reason for cause that he himself agreed with.

"I can keep an eye on them at the academy if they enrol as students. No one will know the difference," he grinned at his father.

Satan tapped his black claws against the dark wall. "You're sure of this? Not a single living soul will know?"

Mephisto's eyes flashed with contempt. "Not a single living soul."

.

.

"You want _me_ to take her?" Johann stared at the silent child holding onto Mephisto's nail. "I can't look after a demon! What am I supposed to feed her? Where is she going to sleep? Just give her to a family looking for a daughter."

The demon kept his gaze on his friend. "It is only for the time being until she grows old enough to fend for herself. Surely you could do me this one simple favour, my dear friend?" Faust sighed and dropped his shoulders. He turned back to his lifelong experiments and research with a contemptuous glare. "You can even give her away yourself, if you so wish~"

He looked at the expressionless toddler standing beside her half brother. "What about the other one? What about Rin?"

Mephisto's eyes narrowed. "He's already been taken by another family I found not far from True Cross."

"Why don't you take her to this magical town of yours, hmm? She'll be much better off," he grumbled miserably. It frustrated him that he felt guilt for the little girl being talked about as though an unwanted object to be sold. Truth be told, he loved the child. But he could not look after her.

The demon king sighed disappointedly. "Oh, Johann. Alright, if you irrevocably refuse the offer I'll have to find her a family on my own…"

"Fine, I'll take her," he growled. Mephisto let go of her hand and muttered something into her little ear with a grin too wide for his face.

"Excellent! I expect you'll find her a suitable home within the year! Enjoy~" he smirked with a click of his pink gloved fingers.

.

.

Akyla pattered after Mr Faust lightly. She kept her breaths quiet so as not to bother the tired old man. He was doing her a huge favour, after all. That's what big brother had said.

Johann turned his head to the little girl hurrying to keep up with his loping stride. He chuckled and stretched out a hand for her to hold onto. "Not much farther, little one," he smiled weakly. The journey had left his limbs screaming and his back aching up a storm, but it was worth it. If only to give her a small chance, it was worth it.

The posters he'd put up around the nearby village had been answered within a day of their appearance by a man quite similar to Pheles himself. He owned a manor a stone's throw from the centre of the town, and wore clothing as eccentric as the demon king's own wardrobe.

Johann hadn't expected such an immediate response. Not to mention the fact that she'd be living with someone so very similar to her half brother… father… whatever he was to the girl.

"Mr. Faust?" Akyla murmured in a voice as enchanting as a siren's call. He gazed down at the child warmly. "Will I see you again?"

The question twisted his already pained stomach. Those large midnight eyes crumbling his heart to pieces. "Yes," he answered determinedly.

* _Knock knock knock._ * The huge wooden doors swung open the moment Johann's fist left them. "Welcome!" the grinning man stood at the entrance in greeting. His hair was the colour of coal, eyes icy blue like a frozen over lake. Both held stark contrast to his gleaming white puffed shirt and forest green pants.

Akyla studied the man carefully. He had short, dark stubble around the lower half of his face. His eyes met hers and she bravely held his gaze.

"You must be Johann Faust! And young Miss Akyla," he bowed with a courteous grin.

Faust couldn't believe how ridiculously alike he was to Mephisto. "Er, yes." His voice was gruff and exhausted. He glanced down at the little girl, noticing her cautious face. Every bone in his body wanted to pick her up and run back to the tower. But he wouldn't. He was doing this for her. "Here are the papers. Thank you for this, Lord Royst."

Lord Royst gave the papers to a man donned in servant's clothes hiding behind the door. "Please, the honour is all mine."

Akyla didn't like the way he smiled at her. It was not like brother's. Not a promise of safety or knowing. Johann lifted her hand in a gesture for her to walk over to the man. Obediently she went and stood beside him.

He bent down with both hands on his knees. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. My name is John Royst. This will be your new home!" She kept her eyes on his grin with no trace of any expression.

Lord Royst turned back to Faust, never losing the smile. "I trust you'll have safe travels, Johann."

Faust despised the way he spoke as though they were old friends. He nodded curtly and looked down at Akyla. "Take care of yourself, little one," he mumbled, patting the necklace he'd made her that she never took off.

Akyla jumped up and hugged him goodbye. She waved with her free hand as Mr. Faust's figure gradually vanished into the morning mist.

* * *

 _Yeah so basically this is based around the time Mephisto offered Johann immortality. In my version he lives in a tower just like in the anime that's surrounded by a forest, but there's a village a few miles away. Lord Royst will make more sense in the next few chapters :P_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Love, cheesypuffsin xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part III! This one is just Mephisto's and Akyla's P. , not Johann's. But he's still in there. It'd be a pointless title if he wasn't._

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Wasn't that hard, now was it?" Mephisto smirked. He sat atop one of Johann's many bookshelves with his green and white polkadot legs crossed.

Faust grunted in reply. The demon sensed how desperately he tried to focus on his research. But he simply couldn't. It delighted Mephisto to no end.

He leapt down from the wooden perch with a sinfully evil grin. "Lord Royst certainly seems like a capable father…" Johann's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the irritating man. "You've done my sister and I a great service! Name your price and I shall pay it."

The hunched over man stopped moving. He put a hand against his forehead in anguish. "Why couldn't you just…" He knew the answer. It tormented him to leave the poor girl alone as he did, but it had to be done. "Just make sure she's safe."

.

.

Baked potatoes and roast lamb always crowded the mahogany dining table during dinner. They were delicious, but as usual Akyla only ever ate very little.

Lord Royst always kept up a conversation with her each evening. "Not a week from now is the annual ball, my dear. I've already had Gerta select some exceptional dresses for you to choose from. There will be many fine young lords here that night. No doubt they'll give you offers of marriage and the likes."

She stared down at her plate as her father spoke with that thoughtful voice of his. In a way, she was glad Lord Royst had adopted her. He wasn't a foolish man with lots of money, like many other lords. He was clever and cunning. He occasionally saw a mistress every few nights, but never left Akyla alone in the manor. The woman changed after each month or so anyways, and Akyla never spoke with them.

Many of the ladies in town gossiped about her and her father. How "charmingly handsome Lord Royst is" and how "stunningly beautiful his daughter compares". No one doubted she was his real child, and those who knew better viewed him as a heroic man taking a poor orphan under his wing.

Truthfully, he was. He took great care of Akyla, providing her with plentiful meals and overly expensive gowns and jewels. She received gifts every fortnight when he returned home late after a long day of business with other lords and ladies. He called it the 'Meeting of Houses', and explained that it involved hundreds of wealthy titled men and women gathering in a grand cathedral to discuss affairs.

Last time he had taken Akyla with him for her fourteenth birthday. Dignitaries and royal advisors had spoken with her, and even the Prince of Kenton wished her a happy day. Lord Royst was more than respected among the group. He held favour with royalty and owned more estates than Akyla did dresses.

She knew she should be grateful, and acknowledged she was the luckiest orphan alive. But still she'd give it all up just to go back to that tower with Mr. Faust and big brother.

Big brother. She hadn't seen him since her birthday, either. He'd given her a silver ring to match her necklace, and a kiss on the forehead. Akyla could see the anger buried in those glowing green eyes. She wondered at it constantly.

"None of them are good enough for my daughter, however. Not even the prince himself could hope to deserve you," Lord Royst boasted proudly. He raised his goblet and drank deeply, then stood from the table once Akyla had finished her meal. "I must finish my letters to Duke Pentworth. Have a good night, my dear."

He walked over and kissed her head, then left the room to her silence.

Akyla spent the next few days thinking over the ball as she crocheted or ate teacakes with her ladies. On the eve of the ball she selected a lilac dress with dark purple lace and refused to take off her necklace.

"Oh, I suppose it isn't too deposing. If you so wish, Milady," Hana, one of Akyla's closer ladies, assessed.

A pair of diamond earrings were laid out with the dress for tomorrow evening. Akyla sighed at the outfit as she slipped into bed and unconsciousness.

.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to announce my daughter, Akyla Royst, in celebration of her recent fourteenth birthday!" Lord Royst spoke for the entire ballroom to hear.

Akyla stepped up to the balcony and took her father's proffered hand as the crowd applauded. The orchestra resumed their music and everyone returned to the dance. Royst led her down the marble staircase gracefully.

Upon reaching the base of the steps, a young man presented himself and asked for Akyla's hand in the dance. She reluctantly took his arm and began moving about on the floor, a small smile masking her distaste.

He was a handsome man, as were most of the bachelors that evening. Akyla enjoyed the serene music and spiced wine, but nothing more. She kept her eyes on the full moon that lit the world outside of the ballroom, pointlessly praying she'd make it through the night without any proposals.

"His Majesty Mephisto Pheles IV," the butler announced. Akyla turned and stared at the figure standing on the balcony, trademark smirk across his face. His eyes found hers as he walked down the staircase in a manner only royalty is entitled to.

Lord Royst greeted the man and invited him to dance with his daughter, which he of course accepted without hesitation.

Akyla followed him to the centre of the ballroom. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as they joined the group in the waltz.

Mephisto grinned at her. "Doesn't my baby sister look adorable?" he teased, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Lord Royst asked for my presence specifically during the meeting last week."

Akyla blanched. "You were there? Why didn't I see you?"

Mephisto laughed. "It's not my fault you weren't looking~ Besides, I gave you Faust's gift regardless."

She had been right. The ring was from Mr. Faust. "How is he?" she asked quietly. Pheles gave her a brief summary of the past few years since she'd seen him.

"The two of you, always asking how the other is faring. I'm afraid our time in this era is drawing to a close. I'll see you at the next meeting~" Mephisto whispered into her ear, before handing Akyla over to another lord and vanishing into the crowd.

.

.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Lord Royst. And Happy Birthday, Lady Akyla." Duchess Karin courtsied before the two, exiting the ballroom with her rather rejected son. He glanced back at Akyla with a depressed face before his mother pulled him forward.

Duke Pentworth followed behind with his wife Patricia. "Lovely ball, John," he stated with an imperious grin. "Indeed you do not lie; your daughter is but the finest young lady I have laid eyes upon," he complimented, kissing Akyla's hand. Patricia almost looked like she was sneering behind that elegant smile of hers.

"Thank you, Charles. I trust I'll see you at the gathering?" Royst asked.

The duke replied with a simple "of course," and left the ballroom with his wife clinging to his arm.

Akyla rolled her eyes. Women were so sensitive when with their husbands. "Enjoy the evening? I know it must have been difficult what with those fine young men clawing at you," Lord Royst gave his daughter a sympathetic smile.

She hugged him and put on a happy grin. "It was an amazing night. Thank you, father."

* * *

 _Ooo, little hints with Duchess Patricia :P And yep, in this weird world Mephisto is known as King Mephisto Pheles IV. He owns the land that Johann lives in along with Royst's village and the yet-to-be-developed True Cross Town. When I watched Blue Exorcist I always thought Mephisto had taken Faust's body when he first went to Assiah... but since watching episode 25 I sorta decided well whatever, Mephisto still takes Johann's name in the future when he also takes his soul. Oh, and he uses Johann's name while he's the Director of the academy at this time too._

 _Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!_

 _Love, cheesypuffsin xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahh! Last part of this weird little story!_

 _I've had a great time writing this random stuff, it's nice to let little ideas flow into short stories. Hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too confusing, the A/N at the bottom of this chapter explains EVERYTHING._

 _NOTE: this chapter has had some editing after a review that really helped me, thank you so much SuperiorDimwit._

 _Johann's P.O.V back in here with Akyla's and Mephisto's :P_

Next week had come all too slowly for Akyla. She relished the rare moments she had with her older brother. The subtle sense of comfort that his presence seemed to give her.

Lord Royst had been grooming her every day for the next gathering. "You've come of age when you must participate and familiarise yourself with your father's business. A world of politics and power is filled with complications. One needs to know how to play the game well."

He went to the tailor's and bought her the most exquisite gown yet, along with jewellery the likes Akyla had never laid eyes on before, courtesy of Duke Pentworth.

They arrived at the cathedral in Royst's finest carriage. He escorted Akyla through the grandiose halls and corridors of the magnificent building and into the large chamber hosting hundreds of rich guests.

"Lord Royst, thank goodness you made it," the Prince of Kenton ushered them into the room, exceedingly out of character for royalty.

Akyla followed her father silently. She kept her gaze down to avoid attention, but everyone was watching nonetheless. She couldn't shake the unsettled feeling wrapping itself around her neck tightly.

The prince stopped in the middle of the chamber. He raised his hands as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen who bear witness here, see now the true identity of the creature before you!"

Duke Pentworth appeared behind Akyla, and before she could comprehend the stake in his hands he plunged the weapon into her side. She screamed, dropping to the flagstone ground with her fingers keeping pressure over the wound. "Filthy demon from hell!" he shouted.

Her eyes found Lord Royst's, and the world she had known shattered. She knew, right from the moment she saw him. There was something wrong with that man. Something that went against her very being. Yet still, over the years she let her guard down enough to presume he would never bring her harm. And now here she was.

"Father?"

"Isn't it amazing? In all our years we've never been able to outwit a demon - until now," he chuckled darkly. So far lost in his own world of what was good and evil. "'His Majesty'! We were so foolish as to rest undeniable power in the hands of the devil himself. I've read the reports that were withheld from the Grigori; I know who you are. I had to accept the disgrace of sheltering a demon - a queen, at that - but it was all worth it. Your brother will be here soon, and with these fatal verses, he'll finally meet the end he deserves."

.

.

Mephisto's boots clipped against the stone floor rhythmically. His eyes fell upon the scene of his sister's blood soaking the ground, Royst and Pentworth holding stakes in their hands as the prince watched the event unfold curiously. He'd been corrupted by the exorcists that filled the room of the holy cathedral. Mephisto's eyes held a glare that could send anyone to their graves out of fright. Finally, he would get his revenge.

The Grigori stood behind him in speculation as the ground shook violently. Cracks in the stone turned to dangerously deep chasms that swallowed the few unfortunate exorcists directly above them. It didn't really matter either way. They were all unlucky tonight.

Amaimon entered the room through a shattered window, standing in front of Akyla. "Don't hurt my sister," he said tonelessly, before dashing about the chamber throwing humans into walls with deadly force.

Pentworth began chanting, Royst defending him vigilantly. Lucifer grabbed the lord by his throat, grinning with the face of the devil. "Hush now, don't waste your breath," he growled maliciously, choking the life out of Royst.

Amaimon had already snapped Pentworth's neck. The brothers stood before the Grigori and Mephisto with their claws coated in blood, Amaimon holding Akyla unusually carefully for one of his character.

"Thank you, brothers," Mephisto grinned. "As you can see, my good people, these exorcists performed illegal sacraments and corrupted the crown prince of Kenton. They unjustly attacked my sister and used her as bait in an attempt to exorcise myself."

The Grigori took brief counsel on the matter, resolving with a nod from all three cloaked figures. "They have been rightfully punished," the middle one claimed. Mephisto smirked at the effortlessly simple result. Another flawless plan, another enemy thwarted. "Now return us to the present, Sir Pheles," the Grigori commanded.

The demon king held out his fingers, and with a resounding * _click_ *, the remaining group disappeared from the bloody spectacle back to the future world. And when the thread of fate is broken, it spins itself anew.

Lord Royst and his chain of devoted exorcists fell to ashes under the flame of retribution, their troublesome bloodlines wiped from the face of existence. A few well-placed reports of baby queens, a sprinkle of distorted hope, and they still fell into his claws as easily as ever. The fatal verses destroyed, Mephisto almost regretted eradicating Royst's future generations, if only to see the look that young man, who'd thought he could banish the Demon King of Time forever, would wear. He recalled the bitter morning well.

 _His hands were shaking, eyes trying to assert the confidence the rest of him couldn't. Voice squeaky and unnaturally firm. "Mephistopheles. I never trusted the demon who wormed his way into our very Order through lies and deceit. And now, no one else will have to!" he turned and ran, and Mephisto tailed the young exorcist curiously._

 _He had a vague idea of the boy's well-known family line. 'Royst'? Was that it?_

 _Few things could rattle a demon king such as the scene laid out before him. Hundreds upon thousands of men and women donned in exorcist robes, with the young man who'd threatened him at the heart of it all, holding... No, they were buried. There was no way those vile humans could find his verses!_

It was a straightforward matter of learning to spin the thread himself. To control its colour and pattern and shape. If one is gifted with a spindle, why would they not make their own string?

Others might think him a true devil for dropping his own sister into the worst parts of the world right from the start. Slander him a monster, a disgusting creature from hell. He watched his young siblings play together in blissful ignorance, and smiled at the favour that had watched over him during his gamble of family for the preservation of power.

.

.

Johann stared at the bubbling solution disdainfully. He remembered the way she'd held his hand, her arms around his neck as she hugged him goodbye.

Mephisto's grin as he played with the twins in Faust's tower contentedly. Their smiling faces, revealing tiny fangs and wagging tails.

He'd been given the gift of never-ending life, and yet he would sacrifice all of his years for one single day in the past, with that family of demons surrounding him.

 **A/N**

 **This is if the story still doesn't make sense. Mephisto took Yuri, Rin and Akyla back into a past where the two half-demons were twins and Yukio didn't exist, and Shiro wouldn't be born for centuries. The twins were raised in Gehenna, but Mephisto frequently took them to Johann's tower in Assiah.**

 **When the twins turned five Mephisto gave Rin to a family not far from the tiny village that would grow into the future True Cross Town, and Akyla to Johann Faust. Johann took Akyla to the nearest town to his tower, which was still a good few miles away.**

 **He left her with Lord Royst, who was actually a Knight exorcist who knew that His Majesty Mephisto Pheles IV was really the demon king Mephistopheles after finding his fatal verses. Lord Royst planned to use Akyla, whom he discovered under Mephisto's careful planning was Mephisto's sister, to lure the demon king to the holy cathedral to be exorcised by the Aria exorcist Duke Pentworth.**

 **Mephisto had to go back in time to set up this past as in the future he comes across Lord Royst's great, great, great grandson who had formed a cult against Sir Pheles and was about to take the fatal verses he'd inherited to the Grigori and remove the demon from Assiah, forever able to banish him with the verses.**

 **Mephisto managed to convince the Grigori that Lord Royst's great, great, great grandson was of the bloodline of unjustified criminals, and brought them to the past to witness their crimes against the demons, effectively removing the cult from existence and also obtaining the long lost fatal verses which he later destroys.**

 **All in all he uses his sister as a victim in the crime that saves Mephisto from losing his position in Assiah. After he resolves the issue he returns the Grigori and his siblings to the future/present.**

 _Yeah, I know, 'Yukio wouldn't be born if the cult remains destroyed'. Well you try figuring out the dimensions of time and Mephisto's powers. Let's just say he makes everything go back to normal except for when he destroys Royst and Pentworth and the fatal verses._

 _And if you're not into that 'too perfect happy ending' stuff then let's say this short story is an alternate world where Yukio just doesn't exist ever. Sorry buddy, and to all those Yukio fans._

 _Thanks for reading! That's the end for this little story on Mephisto and Johann :)_

 _Love always, cheesypuffsin xx_


End file.
